A World of My Own Creation
by Angelic visage
Summary: Sam Morgan, a pokemaniac, is pulled suddenly into a world of his own making, the world of pokemon populated by the many pokemon he has caught over his life. Transformed into a Pokemon by his old Mew, he explores the world of his utopia... but what darker things are beginning to emerge, things that have never have been created? Transformation and multi chapter, hope you enjoy.


**Hello there. This is one of the first Pokemon fanfics I have uploaded. It will have multiple parts, but I want to avoid a lot of the cliches that come with OC's in Pokemon fanfiction. I would be grateful to anybody that reviews and tells me if they think there are to many (although I would ask they give the story a few chapters to get in). I do have a plan for this story, so it hsould not drag on and grow tired, I hope.**

**Anyway, on wards to the story**

xXx - xXx

"Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaiiin!"

A grin works its way on to my face at the all to familiar cry from the comical villains. Honestly, is pikachu even that valuable? I would have thought they would be moving onto more important jobs then capturing some mid tier evolution pokemon...

"Sam! Don't tell me you are still watching pokemon!" The shout comes through my bedroom door, the loud and rather grating tone of my mother.

"Yes mum I am." is my response, eyes still fixed on the screen as pikachu once again sends team rocket blasting off again.

"Honestly Sam..." is all my mothers says before moving on, no doubt to complain to my father about my 'refusal to grow up and make real friends'.

I just stay where I was when the conversation started, laying on my bed on my stomach facing my small tv and watching the old pokemon episodes surrounded by pokemon plushies.

My name is Sam Morgan, I won't deny that I am a pokemon fan... well... addict would be a better description. Pokémon was part of my childhood, It was my friends, traveling companion, entertainment and the thing I came to understand best. Other kids had sport, I had pokemon.

My room is plastered with pokemon posters, the eyes of legendaries and every type of pokemon staring down at me, from fighting to ghost. Little action figures and the beloved consoles I play the games through are on the desk I face along with the television.

People have often called my room a shrine to pokemon. Well it's better than covering it in some shallow boy band or calendars of half-dressed girls isn't it? Much less disturbing than that.

If only pokemon was real... I wish it was... then imagine all the adventures I could go on... all the great things I could do...

Well, seeing as it is not going to happen. I am obsessed... even I will admit it, but I am at least a realist... as sad and depressing as that is, I know that it will never be real. So, I will content myself with playing the games, watching the anime and collecting the merchandise. I think my parents worry about me, being so obsessed by this is my escape, I'm living in this world and there's no turning back.

Done with watching pokemon and with all my homework completed I instead turn on my 3DS and begin to play the latest installment of the franchise, X and Y; Well, to be quite specific X.

Already most of the way through the game, and loving every minute. So many new mechanics. Listening to 'If Only Tears Could Bring You Back' from the first movie as I do so I watch my team bring down all opposition, play with them on Amie, my favorite feature in the new generation by far. Now, now I can actually play with my pokemon! In the games that are not spin offs at least.

I play for hours, cherishing every moment of time I have on this, the last day of the weekend before I have to return to school. Of course, I can just take my friends with me now so I am never alone.

I played until my eyes began to droop, and stop to rest at nine. Before I know it, unconsciousness takes over me.

xXx - xXx

A terrible scream, a roar that fills the wold with noise and interrupts any dream I could have.

Jolting awake, dimly feeling some invisible force pulling me by the naval. I do not even open my eyes before as the sensation of being pulled through something akin to syrup begins.

My eyes open and I shout in surprise, but no sound comes from my mouth. I cannot see anything, my room is pitch dark. The feeling of being pulled backwards grows stronger and stronger.

I cannot even feel my bed beneath me, cannot feel neither heat not substance around me. A deafening silence fills my ears, a bright blindness my eyes. Every sense is gone bar the feeling of being pulled back.

Then, both light and sound explodes around me, a big bang of things that were deprived of me mere moments ago.

Solid ground beneath my feet, air in my lungs and cold air on my skin. Taking the deepest breath of my life I choke and splutter, hand on my throat. What... what in the world is going on. #

I look. I am... where am I? Beneath my feet are great and cracked cream stones, and huge pillars of the same stone rise up around me, each ending in sharp points (although many seem to have been broken with time). Beyond the great platform of stone on which I stand is a fall, a great slope falling so far that the bottom of the great cliff or mountain I stand upon cannot be seen.

I take a step back, wondering what has happened as strong winds buffet me from all sides.

I look down to see that I was standing on one particularly huge slab of rock with a great triangle carved into it.

Just like...

_'No... not possible'_

A great rumble that seems to more move through the stone beneath my feet then the air sounds. It comes from behind me...

I whip around, searching for the source of the noise.

My heart stops.

In front of me stand four creatures. Th the first blue and silver with four legs and a great chest-plate with a blue gem set within, a fan like fin rising from its dinosaur like back, the second a great purple and silver dinosaur like creature with great pink pearls set in its shoulders. The third is even odder, a great grey, gold and red monster with sit legs and two massive black wings, a great gold crown around its face and six golden claws on its great torso. All three stare with narrow red eyes at me.

'Dialga... Palkia... Giratina... I must be dreaming...' my overloaded brain realizes.

Then, there is the fourth... a small, pink creature with bright blue eyes, over sized feet and tiny arms along with a long thin tail.

"Mew!" the small pink creature levitating itself only a few feet away slams into my chest, hugging me with its tiny arms.

It is only when my arms automatically come around it, feeling the silky fur underneath that it finally hits me that this is not all a dream, and promptly faint backwards into darkness.

**Please tell me what you think. I do not want this to become some clichéd self insert, because whilst Sam and I share some similarities, we are still extremely different even if a lot of personality has not been revealed. Thank you for taking the time and I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
